


D is for Dangerous

by Hufflepuff0220



Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [5]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Definitely Benefits Only, Explicit Sexual Content In Between, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Infatuation, Just Sex, Just Wants Some Fun With McNully, Light Angst, Murphy is a Little Shit, No Fluff, No Romance, Post-Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), Pure Lust, Rotten Murphy McNully, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220
Summary: Almost every seventh-year students at Hogwarts knows Murphy McNully as someone who is resilient, compassionate, and always wants to be seen more than just a boy in his wheelchair.However, beneath all the goodness, he really is something else.And that other personality of him, is the one that she got intertwined with.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Original Female Character, Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877911
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	1. Early Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while.  
> I finally have time to write something again.  
> The quarantine period has been ended in my country so we've been slowly resuming all of our halted activities from before.  
> I'm still adapting though, so I don't think I will post as fast as I did with my works before.  
> Regardless of that, I've got some interest in Murphy McNully character but I have no specific plans with this story.  
> I'm just going to let it flow to whatever plot might pop up in my head later.  
> Hope it will come out good.

* * *

_My girl’s ready to take control, she just blows my mind // She knows so many pretty boys and they are all the same // If what you know is who you are, then she’s everything / You don’t need an education to know what class that you’re in // She said ‘hey there boy, come on over and sit. Love is when you wanna kiss and you get bit.’ / That girl’s, a genius._   
_Jet – She’s A Genius_

* * *

“There's 95.6% chance you were mad about something that makes you went vicious on today's match.” Murphy rants as soon as she’s closing her locker at the Quidditch changing room.  
She was the last person there, purposely leaving herself after all her teammates change and left.  
“You’re so bloody correct.” She murmured with a sour look on her face, her eyes were fixed on her hands that were busy stashing things to her bag.  
Murphy reels his wheelchair closer, he wants to know what’s with this girl.  
“Did you simmer down after beating so much bludgers over our rival today? Because your odds of coming to the after-match party will drop by 82.2% if you’re not.” Murphy perused over her.  
“Make that 100 percent, I’m in no mood for smiling and chinwag-ing with people right now.” She retorted vastly without thinking twice.  
“Wow, you're so bloody edgy.” Murphy scrunched his face, looks baffled.  
“I’m angry Murphy, what do you expect?” She sneered at him, looking at his eyes at last.  
“Is there anything I could do to soothe that temper of yours?” Murphy asked.  
She narrowed her eyes, looks skeptical.  
“Hey, I’m not a suspicious person, I won’t steal your time from your boyfriend either. I’m just trying to cheer you up.” Murphy defends himself while the corner of his lips twitched, seemingly holds back his smile for the way she glares at him, preventing himself to add more fuel towards her anger.  
Unexpectedly, her expression turns sour again and she let out a heavy sighed.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend anymore.” She muttered while looking away from Murphy.  
Murphy jaw dropped as his big grayish eyes goes widened.  
“You what?! That’s a 100% news that I haven’t heard! Since when? Why? What happened?” Murphy bombed her with questions as he moves forward, causing her to steps back in a state of shock.  
“Unbelievable! You clearly asked too much, and I’m clearly don’t want to talk about it. Goodbye, McNully.” The exclaimed petite-but-strong girl rushed away from the blond boy with a very irritated face.  
Murphy stares until she’s out of his sight before grins at himself.  
 _Gosh, she’s so cute when she fumes like that._  
Murphy immediately devise a tactic.  
And he smiles unscrupulously at what he has in mind.

The news has spread to the whole school on the following days, about the Curse-Breaker girl being single again.  
Getting tired from all the unnecessary attention for almost a whole week, she decided to go somewhere quiet outside the castle.  
She arrived at the Quidditch Stadium that is, unlike on the other school days, empty.  
It was Murphy, who suggests her to go there if she needs a place for calming her mind on her own as it was a rare place people visit nearing exam period.  
She was serenely climbing the stairs toward commentary box with some books for the subject of N.E.W.Ts in her hands.  
As she arrived at flat settlement, she was looking down at the books and outweighing which one she wants to read first while walking to the front row bench.  
Not looking forward, assuming she’s there by herself, turns out to be a mistake.  
She crashed straight into something on her way up front.  
“Crikey!” All the books she held scatters and some of it falls onto the object that she bumped on.  
Turns out it was Murphy’s wheelchair that had hindered her.  
She immediately looked around searching for its owner while crouching down to pick up her books.  
A horrified look creeps on her face straight away at the scene she saw after that.  
It was Murphy.  
Snogging.  
With Erika Rath.  
Erika was glaring at her as the pair separate themselves without losing their composure at her presence.  
“So, you’ve arrived.” Murphy exclaimed happily with an inexplicable subtle look, making her to put a very perplexed face.  
“I better leave.” Erika stands and walks away, knocking her on purposed, making her to sway and almost fell on the ground.  
“Ouch!” She groused and moves her hands abruptly as Erika was almost stomping on it.  
“What the hell was that?!” She asked Murphy with disturbed look on her face while she continue collecting her scattered books and stands up in front of him the moment after.  
“And I don’t recall we promised having rendezvous here.” She mentions, her facial expression change to be a rattled one.  
“Another thing. You date Erika Rath?!” She stares at Murphy disbelievingly.  
Murphy chuckled at the barrage of questions and various expression she gave him all at once.  
“You clearly asked too much, and I’m clearly don’t want to talk about it.” Murphy imitated exactly what she said to him back at the changing rooms a few days before with a conceitedly smirks hanging on his face.  
She sulked and mumbling something inaudible to Murphy.  
“What did you say?” He asks.  
“Nothing.” She looked away, refusing to look at Murphy’s face.  
“I’ll tell you, if you really curious of what you’ve just saw. Just sits nicely beside me.” Murphy’s smiles impishly while patting the bench next to his side.  
She glanced over the blond boy in front of him.  
“I smell something fishy.” She murmured while gazing suspiciously at Murphy.  
Murphy can hear her this time, and he’s cackling out at what she said.  
“Why’d you said that?” He snickers.  
“You told me I’ll have peace studying here. Yet I found you, making out with your girlfriend, right in front of me.” She vents out her protest.  
Murphy’s chortling at the petite girl whose now sits beside him, making her to pinch his upper arm as he was the one who leads her to have unsightly view a moments ago.  
“Ouch!” He complaint yet can’t stop laughing, yet.  
“First of all, I don’t have a girlfriend.” He starts to explain to her when his laugh finally gone calmer.  
“Secondly, I’ve seen you doing things alike too you know.” Murphy grins cheekily, dropping another surprise for her.  
“What?! When?!” She was so astounded at what Murphy just said.  
“That roof, with Talbott, about three years ago.” Murphy pointed at the roof she used to sit with Talbott after they flew around the castle in their animagus form during the times they dated at their fourth year.  
“And at that corner near our dorm, with Jae, a couple times.” Murphy continued, smiling knowingly.  
Her cheeks went slightly red, she thought nobody can saw things she did with Jae at her favourite deserted corner during the times she dated Jae or at one of the highest roofs during the times she spent with Talbott.  
“Hey, don’t be ashamed. We’re young, we explore. As long as we are being responsible on ‘that’ matter and doing it with consent from all of the parties involved, then it’s okay.” Murphy pat her back, his mischievous smile still hanging on his face.  
She glances at him with cynical expression.  
“Wow, Murphy. I never knew you’re so loose about these things.” She scoffed disinterestedly.  
“Everyone wants the same thing, pleasure, it is. I just happen to know how to do it well and giving people thing they wanted.” Murphy smirks haughtily.  
“It’s that what you did just now? Giving pleasure to your girlfriend?” She rolled her eyes at Murphy’s explanation and mocks him.  
“Like I said, I’m single, just like you.” Murphy smiled gleefully at her.  
“But I just saw you snogging with Erika.” She’s baffled at what Murphy said.  
“Erika and I, we’re just friends, doing benevolence to each other, when one of us or both in need. You should know what I mean by that.” He winks and grins cheekily at her, making her to feel eerie at his gesture.  
Now she’s starting to see the light of what he was doing.  
“Looks like your head loose a few screws.” She sneered impudently at him, making Murphy to burst out in laughter.  
“I like your sassiness.” Murphy compliments her, yet she glared with all her might towards the boy.  
“You know, I’m open for new experience… If you ever need an ‘outlet’…” Murphy intentionally hangs his sentences and let out a coquettish grin while staring at her intently with his grayish eyes.  
The eyes with mesmerizing gaze that will hypnotize girls into willingly melt away doing dangerously naughty things with the owner of it.  
“Why would I need an outlet?” She asked Murphy with a dazed expression in her face, seems she was captivated by Murphy’s alluring eyes.  
Murphy doesn’t answer, he just slowly leaning forward without letting go of their intense gaze, making her to unconsciously opened her lips.  
Before she realised of what was happening, Murphy’s lips touched her.  
She was still baffled by Murphy’s doing when he let off their touching lips and smile ravishingly to her.  
“Taste like vanilla.” Murphy commented the flavour of the kiss and brushed his thumb on her lips, waiting for her reaction.  
She furrowed her eyebrows.  
“What are you doing?” She looks puzzled.  
“Kissing you.” He retorted while relishing the softness of her lips again and begin to nip it gently.  
He can see that she was confused but since she doesn’t revoke, Murphy just smirks and continues his doing.  
“Uh.. why?” She asked again.  
“Just because.” Murphy whispered as he starts to plunge his tongue to her mouth.  
He’s not expecting any acknowledgement from her, he just wants to kiss her.  
Yet, out of his surprise, looks like she instinctively turns their connected lips to exchange wilder movement, altering their snogging to be a racy one.  
It was far way better than Murphy’s imagined, leaving him to be aroused and having a desire to do more.  
He starts to rise one his hand, firstly put it on her upper arms before subtly moves to the front, aiming for her obtrusively breasts.  
However, when Murphy gets to his meant, grazing her breast from the top of her uniform, she was startled and bit him instead.  
Murphy growled, his hand wiping the place on his lips that she just bite.  
He looked to her with questions all over his face.  
“That’s what you deserved for messing with me.” She hissed at Murphy, seemingly back to her senses and out of Murphy’s eyes effect.  
“I’m allright on my own, McNully. Goodbye.” She hastily stands, glaring at Murphy, before walked away so fast from the blonde boy who is currently smirking behind her back.  
“For now, girl. Just for now.” Murphy whispered in between his crooked smile.


	2. Catastrophic Tendency

* * *

_You toss in a word and I'm your villain / I see the passion emerge // I know what I am / And I'm your villain / Oh, no, I don't give a damn // 'Cause serious / You're so serious / But I've got ready salted // If you wanna have fun, see you later baby / See you later._   
_Franz Ferdinand – I’m Your Villain_

* * *

Murphy was humming while preparing the wizard chess board in front of him.  
He was waiting for her to search for his whereabouts soon after all the class has ended for today course.  
Murphy look at a book on his wheelchair next to the bench he was sitting, her belonging from the day before that she forgot to pick when she ragingly walks away soon after they snogged for the first time.  
He’s pretty sure she will be here in the Great Hall soon to fetch that book.  
Murphy hummed again, now reading his N.E.W.Ts material while waiting for her arrival.  
Not long after, someone was throwing something brusquely to the table in front of him, making Murphy to shift his head to the source of the sound.  
“Where’s my book?” She muttered impassively, stretching her hand and let it hang in front of Murphy’s face, demanding him to gives back her belonging while her bag now laying on the table next to the chess board that Murphy has set.  
“There you are!” Murphy looks up to her and throws his bright widely smile.  
“I was sure 92.7% sure you’ll come searching for me before today was over. I still managed to make a strong impression after all.” Murphy rambling joyfully, making her to roll her eyes at what he said.  
“You surely always high on spirit and confidence.” She jeered on Murphy.  
“And you surely on a better mood than the day before.” He grins daringly.  
She clicked her tongue at what Murphy said and wiggled her hand, gesturing him to put her book back on her palm.  
“What will I gain in return?” Murphy smiled and flap close his book.  
“That book was mine, why should I exchange something to you for what belonged to me? Are you trying to extort me?” She scoffed at what Murphy said.  
“Murphy chuckled at her frantic reaction.  
“Then play chess with me, I’ll return the book if you managed to beat me. But if not…” Murphy announced his condition and smiled cheekily as he intentionally hangs his sentences.  
“Oh, come on Murphy. N.E.W.Ts is just around the corner, I don’t have time to play around with you.” She snickered.  
“Just for one game.” Murphy playfully twirl her book that was confiscated by him.  
She widened her eyes in disbelief.  
“Are you short of brain?! You should be anxious by the coming exam!” She started to be hysterical and looks at Murphy with bafflement.  
“This is how I find peace of mind. I’m sure you will find it useful too.” Murphy’s gesturing with his chin so she sat in front of him.  
She takes a deep breath while looking at Murphy’s face before dropping herself on the bench.  
“Fine. Stop your annoying smile and start the match already.” She sits across Murphy, swayed by what he told.  
“I’m going to win this one.” She geared up for the chess match with him.  
“Ever the optimist. I like that about you.” Murphy complimented her, which is replied with a tongue being stick out by the irritated witch in front of him.  
She was deep in her own thoughts after that, played each of her movement in silent, while Murphy on the other hand, was talking non-stop about various things to her.  
“Why are you spouting so much? Are you purposely tries to distract me off my game?” She’s scorned Murphy.  
“You’re exaggerating, this is just usual me.” Murphy retorted with a chuckle in between.  
Doesn’t take long to silence him though, as she finally managed to corner him out of his own game.  
“Checkmate! I won!” She grins contentedly.  
“Wow, we’ve played wizard’s chess exactly twenty-seven times and I’ve won all twenty-seven matches. You’ve never beat me before!” Murphy’s seems taken aback for a bit, but he quickly regained his composure and smiled at her.  
“Well, those times I spent playing wizard chess with Professor McGonagall during the Teacher Appreciation Celebration has been paid off. I beat you today!” She’s dancing with joy in her seats, making Murphy cackled upon seeing her peculiar sitting dance.  
“You’re right, it took me off from things on my mind for a while. And it surely brings a joyous feeling, winning over you.” She grinned at Murphy after she stopped her wacky dancing movement.  
“Good for you then.” Murphy smiled and hand her book back.  
“You helped in shaping my way of playing though. You keep mentioning offense and defense, so I tried to play both.” She smiled while looking to Murphy’s eyes.  
“Exactly! The key is balance! You’ve got to know when to protect your pieces…” Murphy eyes lit with passion because she started to talk about tactics, one of various thing he loves.  
“And when to risk everything and take the king.” She smiled when she continues of what Murphy’s saying.  
“You’ve got it!” Murphy exclaimed.  
They were staring at each other and smiling for some time then Murphy starts to say something.  
“You know, the same strategy applies for life. You’ve been through a lot. All that cursed vaults, Quidditch rivalry, people attentions and expectations, your personal matters with your brother and your boyfriend…”  
“Ex-boyfriend.” She raised her eyebrows and corrected Murphy, making him to let out a chuckle.  
“Fine, your ex-boyfriend.” He rectified and smiled.  
“That doesn’t mean you should miss the opportunity to have fun, little miss.” Murphy continued speaking with inexplicable smirks hanging on his face.  
She just impudently stares at Murphy with a silent ‘what are you talking about’ expression on her face.  
“Look, shit happens. For example, I never volunteered the removal of my walking ability. It was hell for me, but I strive back. Not easy though. I was deep on the abyss before managed to come this way.” A somber expression appears on Murphy’s face for a few seconds before his usual bright and cheerful smiley face comes up again.  
Her expression goes soften when she catches a glimpse view of it as she listens Murphy mentions his flaw, something he rarely brought up in front others.  
“What I meant to say is, we’re not that different at all. We went through hell and we bounced back. Life isn’t always fair, so why don’t we find something fun to look forward to anyway?” Murphy smiled impishly at her.  
Her forehead furrowed by what Murphy’s said.  
“You’ve got good point, but I gets irked at that daft smile on your face. You really do up to something, don’t you?” She stares suspiciously at Murphy.  
“Merlin, I really do fancy this brazen side of you.” He cackled.  
She sneered at Murphy’s words, clearly not taking it as a compliment.  
“Balance, girl. Balance. Don’t dwell on the bad things and look at your surrounding to find exciting things to do. Like, a continuation of yesterday event for example, maybe?” Murphy cheekily grins at her.  
“Wow. Just when I start to sympathise on you, you have to make a U-turn and show your debauched side.” She shakes her head and glares at him.  
Murphy burst out laugh at her saying.  
“Hey, I only wants to live my life to the fullest. You have so much on your plate. I just want to show you that it’s fine to be a little lost in doing something, you know, pleasurable, with your friend.” He winked flirtatiously at her.  
She falls into silent and stares deeply at Murphy eyes for a while before leaning forward a bit towards Murphy and whispered.  
“Are you suggesting that I should do something lecherous with you?” She looked at their surrounding with jittery when she finally retaliated to Murphy.  
“Is that what you’ve been thinking of? You know that playing Wizard Chess or watching Quidditch games are also some of the festivity you can do with me, do you?” Murphy lean himself too and smirks mischievously when uttered his response.  
Her face burnt in red seconds after that, realising that she just unintentionally reveals of what she thinks of doing with the boy in front of her.  
Murphy burst in laughter upon seeing her reaction, aware of the fact that she begin to fall into his teasing games.  
“Idiot McNully!” She hissed and smacked his arms again and again in an awkward attempt to covered her embarrassment.  
What she did only make Murphy’s laugh even harder though, especially when she finally stops hitting and starts pouting.  
“But if that’s what you want to, you should know that I’m more than willing for having that kind of connection with you.” Murphy whispered at her while smiled suggestively and subtly rubbed her fingers that’s on the side of the chess set at the table.  
She stares at their intertwined fingers unsurely, her eyebrows are joined in the middle as she think.  
Murphy ducks a bit so his face now in front of hers, initiating to have her look into his grayish eyes.  
“Like I said before, it’s okay to have fun and explore. We don’t need to have any strings attached.” Murphy smiled mysteriously while steadily keep their eye contacts, clearly try to allure her for giving her consents while both his hands now caressing her fingers gently to make her sway.  
All of sudden, a loud voice from the far end of the Great Hall startled her and cut her gaze from Murphy's eyes, making both of them to tilt their head around searching for the origin of the sound.  
Turns out a first-year boy, who seemed to be a clumsy one, accidentally dropped his lunch tray and all things on it to the ground.  
The occurrence was enough to cut their conversation though, as she abruptly stands and pick up her things on the table.  
“I must leave.” She muttered and flee heedlessly from where Murphy’s at.  
“Hey! Come find me after the N.E.W.Ts over! I owe you one for winning this match!” He shouted at her, while she just glance at him from a far with an unintelligible look and turns up front again as she hurriedly walks out from the Great Hall.  
Murphy chortled at her awkward attempt to get away from him.  
Then, a devilish smirks appeared on his face the moment she’s out of his gaze.  
 _Second phase, cleared. You’ll be in my arms at no time._


	3. Why So Serious?

* * *

_Oh, no / See you walking 'round like it's a funeral / Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? / We just getting started, don't you tiptoe // You should be rolling with me // You're a real-life fantasy // But you're moving so carefully // You're fucking delicious // I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving / Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy._   
_DNCE – Cake By The Ocean_

* * *

N.E.W.Ts. ultimately ended and every seventh-grade student already have plans of how to spend their weekend.  
She was taking a long slumber after a full week squeezing her brain out for the exhausting test when someone was leaping straight onto her bed, making her groaned at the serenity being interrupted.  
“Wotcher! There’s a blond boy looking for you in the common room. McNully if I’m not mistaken.” Tonks purposely moving up and down in her bed and wiggling her body to make her awake from her kip.  
“Oh stop it, Tonks! You know I’m knackered!” She protested and reluctantly opened the lids of her eyes.  
“Where’s everyone else?” A question was out from her as she sees their dorm room was empty.  
“Having breakfast of course. I’m going to go to Zonko’s and Honeydukes with Tulip after it. Do you want to come?” Tonks invited her for a making-mischief trips over to Hogsmeade.  
“When?” She yawned and stretched her arms.  
“Around ten, maybe.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you at the Great Hall.” She finally rose from her bed and reach for her towel hangs on the gallows at the end of her bed.  
“Yep. By the way, what are you gonna do about the blond boy downstairs?” The pink haired girl asks her while preparing to leave first.  
“Just tell him to wait, I’m going to take a quick shower first before going downstairs.” She yelled a bit over Tonks since she already on her way to the bathroom.

“What do you want?” She asked for Murphy’s intention right after she arrived in their common room and catch a sight of the grayish eyes staring so intensely at her.  
“Hello to you too, gorgeous.” Murphy grinned.  
“Tsk. Attacking early in the morning.” She sneered.  
Murphy laughed at her words and held her hands as soon as she stands next to him.  
She didn’t hold his hands back, but she didn’t pull it off either, she just stared at it.  
“I told you to find me after the N.E.W.T.s over. I want to ask you out, perhaps over a Butterbeer. But, since there’s 87.9 percent chance you won’t go with me to grant my wishes, here I am. Prepared to make you change your mind.” Murphy explained with brimming smile on his face.  
“Why am I being the one indebted to you when I won the game fair and square?” She jeered.  
“Well, you know I’m a man that quick to push words and ideas out into the others.” He chuckled.  
“I already have plans, I don’t have time to go with you. Bye.” She let her hands go and walks away from the blond boy.  
“We’ll see about that.” He whispered in between his cheeky smirks.

She was having fun with Tonks and Tulip at Zonko’s and is heading to Honeydukes when she catches the glimpse of the blond boy tailing her behind.  
She stopped abruptly and turned around, making her friends to furrow their eyebrows at her.  
“What now, Murphy?!” She hissed.  
“I was just gonna go buy my candy supplies. Everyone was free to go anywhere here in Hogsmeade.” He retorted, smiled mysteriously.  
“Like hell it’s only for that. I know you had followed me behind ever since I leave the castle. What are you, a stalker?” She complaint.  
“Girl, take your time and clear your problems with the boy. We don’t mind.” Tonks tried to intercede.  
“Yeah, we’ll see you back at the castle.” Tulip added before waving goodbye to her and followed Tonks coming into the Honeydukes.  
“You’re such a killjoy. Now my friends are leaving me behind.” She stomped her feet and walked away from Murphy.  
He rolled himself behind her.  
“See? You are a stalker.” She looked back and spouted while continue walking forward.  
“I just want to accompany you.”  
“Yeah, right.” She stopped at the Hogsmeade intersection, not likely knew where to go to shake off the boy from tailing her.  
“Come on, let’s have a Butterbeer together. I could tell you how you’ll have so much fun with me, if you let me do things to you.” Murphy said when he finally managed to be on her side.  
“Merlin, you have no shame.” She glances down to him.  
“For some people I’ve interested in, no I don’t.” He grinned shamelessly.  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Why are you so eager to have me in your arms? Its not like we ever fancy each other anyway.” She scrunched her forehead.  
“Who say so? I fancy your vicious play as a beater!”  
“Ha. I never knew you’re so passionate about beaters. Oh wait, that explain why you did those things with Erika. She’s a beater too.”  
“Yeah, you both have raw power and eagerness to refining skills.”  
“Ugh, I don’t want to be put on the same categories with Erika.” She murmured before continued.  
“I’m no longer a beater, Murphy. I have no intention to have a career as a Quidditch player. So you should stop this utter madness.” She sighed.  
“I still crave you though. Your kiss was delicious.” Murphy grinned.  
She squinted her eyes at Murphy.  
“I know you’ve been burdened, like, a lot. Let’s loosened up a bit. Make lots of good memories, a pleasurably one..” Murphy stopped talking and smirked naughtily.  
She looked at him with an exasperated expression on her face.  
“Murphy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re nosy.”  
Murphy let out a loud laugh.  
“I’m just trying to guide you through the right path.” He grinned again.  
“Right path, my arse…” She laughs sarcastically then crouched down in front of the grinning gray-eyes boy.  
“I have to admitted, you’re actually not bad.” She looked at Murphy very thoroughly.  
“Glad you finally saw that.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, you just some thick-skin rotten guy who likes to fuck around.” She said presumptuously then stands again and pushed Murphy’s wheelchair to be out of the way from people.  
Murphy roaring laughs again.  
“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that as long as all the parties single and it’s accompanied with consent plus protective spells.” Murphy looked up to see her and grins coquettishly.  
She clicked her tongue and looking at Murphy with indescribable expression.  
“Fine, fine. Let’s see what’s so great about your offer.” She snickered.  
“So, you agree?” Murphy’s eyes lit bright with excitement.  
“I’ve got nothing more thrilling things to do since all the cursed vaults adventure were over and I’ve got nothing to lose. Where should we go?” She now walks beside Murphy as it turns out that his wheelchair will roll itself when the owner had desire to move.  
“Shrieking Shack?”  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She looked at Murphy unbelievingly.  
Murphy grinned.  
“Well, you’re the one who leads us here, I was just following you.”  
She looked around and realise Murphy’s right.  
She didn’t notice where the path they took leads, she just wants to get away from all the bustling people in Hogsmeade.  
And now they ended very closely to the abandoned house whose rumoured to be the most severely haunted building in Britain.  
“Aren’t this an inauspicious sign?” She sighed discontentedly.  
Aware that she wary and seemed like to back away from her words, Murphy pulled the strap of her small messenger bag, making her falling straight into his lap.  
“Whoa.”  
 _Oh no, you don’t._  
Murphy wrapped her waist, pulled her chin so she faces him, planted his lips on hers, and snogged her very passionately.  
 _I got you where I want you. And I won’t let you back off. Not now. Not ever._


	4. A Maverick

* * *

_D is for desperately trying to stimulate / What it was that was allright / Three quarters of an hour ago / That had led him to be in a position / On every compromission / And every other episode // D is for delightful / And try and keep your trousers on / I think you should know, you're his favourite worst nightmare._   
_Arctic Monkeys – D is for Dangerous_

* * *

She was blinking her eyes for a few seconds as she caught on surprise of the sudden intrusion but then she closes her eyes and wrapped her arms around Murphy’s neck, kissing him back.  
Murphy reels them as they continued exchanging lips movement to the nearest place that will cover them from the eye of people that might passing by.  
“Where are you taking us to, McNully?” She asked in between their kisses while Murphy feels her hands starts to roam around over his upper body, feeling the muscles on his slender figure.  
“Less open place.”  
Murphy slides his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth which she reciprocated with the same gesture, tasting his too.  
He moves away his hands from her hips after a while, to move onto his next target, her bosom part.  
Murphy’s hands were slipping under her blouse, tracing her smooth skin, moving upward to her breasts.  
He caressed it from the outside of her undergarment for a while, then he slides under and grabbed her breasts lecherously.  
They continued their suggestive kisses, adding more arousal for each other.  
She rubbed Murphy's nipples and feeling his hot skin under his shirts when she felt that they were floating for a while before landed on a firm ground.  
She let go of their lips and glance around.  
They were at the back porch of the Shrieking Shack.  
“Seriously, Murphy, here?” She looked at him disbelievingly.  
“It’s not the matter of place. It’s with whom.” He smirks and starts casting spells, some she knew was disillusionment charms, shielding enchantments, and some that seems to be a sexual-protective incantations by the word uttered by Murphy.  
“But, still..”  
Murphy cut off her talks.  
He took off her bag and lift her blouse along with her undergarment then sucked one of her nipple at once.  
His other hand was playing her other nipple while he twirled his tongue against the one inside his mouth, making her whimpered for a bit while he himself carried away by the lustful sensation.  
Murphy's doing seems enough for taking her minds off their whereabouts as he feel that her firm grip, which usually held a bat to hit a bludgers, slither down onto his trousers to rubs his awaken member.  
Looks like he’s not the only one who’s swamped by hormones and wants to vent it all out at once.  
Murphy continue sucking and pinching both of her nipples in turns, making moans escaping her mouth, a heavy evidence of her enjoying what Murphy did.  
After some time savouring both her nipples and breasts, Murphy leaned back on his wheelchair to take a breather.  
He was gasping for air while observing the beautiful girl, on his lap, who looks so obscene with her messy clothes exposing her front.  
She was huffing too, makes her wonderfully blooming bosom moves up and down as she catch up for her breath.  
Murphy stares at her face that went red due to the arousal caused by their activity.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Murphy stroked her cheek while repeated his compliment from that morning before taking his wand to cast other spells.  
She furrowed her forehead hearing Murphy’s unidentified incantations then blinked her eyes excessively when somehow, all of sudden, she was in the middle of an unique shaped mattress in one corner of the Shrieking Shack back porch with some fabrics surrounded the corner transforming it to be like a tent, naked.  
She was on the higher end of the mattress, sitting there.  
Murphy’s sitting in front of her, a little farther down, without a single thread on his body.  
His grayish eyes were staring up to her, intently let out alluring stares, the kind of stares that will make girls wants to melt with him to dangerously naughty things.  
He was looking at her naked figure, from top to toe then back to her eyes again.  
She was hypnotised by the way he gazes seriously at her.  
He was subtly moving his face closer onto the middle part of her body.  
“Open your legs.” He commanded.  
She automatically spread her legs, letting Murphy take a look of her precious part.  
“Bend your leg close to your breast and hold it.” He dictated again.  
She did as he said, not questioning, as his mesmerizing grayish eyes captivated her.  
“Good girl.” Murphy smirked treacherously.  
His eyes now staring at where her thighs are connected.  
Murphy opened her slit with his fingers and held it open while staring at it.  
“Beautiful.” He caresses it with the fingers of his other hand.  
He moves his face closer, then he licked it from the bottom to the top, over and over.  
She sighed complacently, enjoying what Murphy’s doing.  
Murphy then slide his tongue to her inner walls, feeling it.  
One of his hand stretched up to one of her breasts, grabbing it sternly.  
As she was getting drenched, Murphy slurped it, her liquid of pleasure.  
She throws her head to the back, clearly taken by Murphy’s mouth.  
Then she gasped, as Murphy abruptly shoved his fingers to her cunt.  
He was twirling his fingers inside her cunt while his mouth keeps sucking her clit.  
She whimpered and started moving her hips, following every movement that Murphy’s made.  
“Oh my… McNully… Murphy…” She was calling his name euphorically.  
Her hands grabbed his blond hair as her hips moved more erratically and her legs stretched up then quivered after.  
She was sent to heaven.  
Soon as she gets back from her state of pleasure, Murphy put on a lecherous smirk on his face and ask.  
“Great?”  
“Awesome.” She smiled appeasingly.  
Murphy pulled her chin and kiss her lips, nibbling it for a while before slipped his tongue again to the inside.  
She can smell her own fragrance and taste her own flavour from Murphy’s mouth.  
“Come here, sit by my side.” Murphy whispered after he let go of her lips.  
She complied.  
He then took himself up on the place she just sat a few moments before.  
Murphy stared again into her eyes deeply.  
“Kneel in front of me.” He commanded again.  
As she planted herself in the position he asked, Murphy took one of her hand, settling it on the shaft of his erected body part.  
She stared on Murphy's member quietly when Murphy moves her palm to rub his shaft, but Murphy soon took her chin up to make her looked into his eyes again.  
“Keep going.” He demands while smirking lasciviously.  
She continues wanking his dick as he told her to.  
“Lick it.” He urged.  
She licked it from the top to the base, then she played with his ball, giving a gentle pressure on behind it, making Murphy to grunted in pleasure, while keeping their intense gaze.  
“Hmm, you’re good. Now suck it.”  
She looked up to Murphy and put all of his dick into her mouth at once, sucking it with all her might.  
Murphy held the side of her head with both of his hands and started to push her head closer to his body, making his dick to be deeper on her mouth, closer to her throat.  
She let it be.  
She was condemned, captured and controlled by Murphy’s grayish eyes.  
Murphy groaned, he was lost with pleasure as his sexual tension building up.  
As she sucked more rapidly, her hands played with his ball and continue giving the gentle pressure behind it.  
Those combination added with gyrating movement from her hand on the base shortly make Murphy rides wave of pleasures, flooding her mouth and face with a load amount of cum.  
Murphy breath’s coming in gasps, his thigh is wet and sticky, but he feels pleasantly relaxed.  
“Hey, do something about this.” She snickered and wipe her face with her bare hands.  
“Whoops.” Murphy grinned without looking guilty at all but wave his wand anyway, chanting the cleaning charms for her.  
They stared at each other and do nothing for some moments until she breaks the silent and moves to be on Murphy lap, this time she straddled him.  
“This is quite exciting.” She whispers on Murphy’s ear before she licks his nape, making him to go shuddered.  
She was kissing and touching Murphy, intending to make him aroused again.  
“I told you so.” Murphy whispered back in between their lustful kisses that soon changes into a tongue-tangling session.  
Then, a ray of light came up to them and landed near her.  
It was a Patronus, an eagle, and it immediately blasted to shout the message it was carrying.  
 _“Where are you? I’ve arrived.”_  
Talbott’s voice was heard at the rickety back porch of Shrieking Shack, and she turned pale right away upon hearing it.  
“Blimey! I forgot!” She jumped off Murphy’s lap and hurriedly put on all of her clothes.  
“I’ve got to go. Let’s continue later on.” She told Murphy as she prepared to take her leave hastily.  
“By the way, Murphy, until then…” She leaned over and kissed Murphy’s lips which were parted in confusion.  
“Try to keep your trousers on.” She grinned maliciously then run as fast as she can to her next destination, leaving the bare blond boy to be dazed, and dumbfounded.


	5. Forming the Alliance

* * *

_So you were born in an electrical storm / Took a bite out the sun and saw your future // But something was wrong // Amid the trickle-down days / … woke up numb in the haze // Come on, come on / Do what you want / What could go wrong?_   
_OK Go – Do What You Want_

* * *

“Hello. Mind if I borrow this girl for a while?” Murphy interrupted her chat with Penny and Tonks that night as soon as he arrived at her side at their common room.  
Both Penny and Tonks looking at the girl who sits comfortably on one of the sofas, and the boy who pointed his finger to her, alternately.  
“Why’re you needing her, Murphy? As far as I knew, the Quidditch Cup already ended for some time now.” Penny asked.  
She looked like she wondered why the famous tactician needed their in-house team Beater now, as they were never hangout together outside the time of the Quidditch matches.  
Not until now.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t hangout out of the season anyway.” Murphy replied and put out his signature smiled on his face.  
“Weren’t you already spend all of the afternoon with him?” Tonks questioned her too, as she recalls during the day she already let her go to be with the blond boy.  
“Not really...” She answered hesitantly and tried to not to look into Tonks and Penny’s questioning eyes.  
“Where did you go until the evening then?” Tonks asked her further.  
“…” She looked reluctant to answers.  
Tonks and Penny were still waiting with curious gaze on their eyes.  
“I… went with… Talbott…” She muttered in a very low voice, making it just to be slightly heard by her friends.  
“You what? But why?” Penny was looking at her with befuddlement.  
Both of the girls were looking at her with puzzling expression as they were the few people who knew her history with Talbott, with Penny being the one who introduced them and Tonks was the one who helped bring about her first date with Talbott, though she ruined it alongside Charlie.  
Since they also knew that her past relationship with Talbott was not ended with mutual consent, she finally told them all about it long after it happened during one of their girls-night-out back when they were on year 6, of course Penny and Tonks will curious at what is exactly her current relationship with Talbott.  
“He just asked me to accompany him bought some things he needed for, you know, the Auror training, later...” She answered while looking down the stripes at their common room sofa, trying to avoid the probing gaze of her friends.  
Penny and Tonks were looking at each other before turning their gaze back at her.  
“Did Jae knew?” Penny was the one who cracked the silence and brought up the matter.  
“Why should he knew? We’re not together anymore.” She mumbled, still not willing to looked at her friends.  
“You should stop beating around the bush. It’s not good to be like that you know. Talbott will thinks he has a chance to get back with you and Jae will get hurt if he founds out that you're like this.” Penny told her opinion and looked concerned.  
“Speaking of Jae, where has he been? I never saw him during these days.” Tonks cut in.  
“I told Jae I need some time alone and forbid him to be around me until the graduation ceremony.” She muttered.  
“You said you want to be alone, yet you play with this guy over here, and Talbott too?” Tonks furrowed her eyebrows with confused expression on her face.  
“I’m not playing around. I just went for a stroll with this guy…”She pointed Murphy.  
“… and went to do some shopping with Talbott. I don’t see anything wrong with doing either.” She finally raised her head to meet the eyes of her friends.  
Murphy watched her closely as she bluntly told lies, that she only went for a stroll with him that day.  
She stared at him expressionlessly then turned her gaze to her friends again.  
“Wait a minute. Until the graduation ceremony? Weren't we all agreed that we would leave the day after graduation ceremony for our celebratory trip? Wouldn’t it be troublesome for all of us if you’re not cleaning out your mess first? You have to go see both of the boys in private to get closure from each first before we go on the trip later.” Penny gave her a look full of warning.  
“Talbott’s not coming. He had a few things to do before he went off to the Auror training. And I don’t think Jae will mind being together with me on the trip, he thinks that we’re only on a short break and that we’ll back together again eventually…” She murmured.  
“Is his conclusion right? Or did you have something else in mind?” Penny queried.  
She just shrugged her shoulders.  
“I don’t get it. Why did you break up with Jae on the first place anyway?” Tonks was asking her too with clueless expression.  
She just stared at Penny and Tonks blankly and keep her silence afterwards.  
Time passed and she didn't seem like she would give any clear answers to her friends while her friends didn't seem like they would let her out of the conversation so Murphy tried to get in between them.  
He cleared his throat to get all the girls attention.  
Penny, Tonks, and her quickly turned their head and stared at Murphy at once.  
“There’s 85.9 percent you all are forgetting that I asked to borrow this girl…” Murphy pulled the side of her sweater.  
“… to be away with me for a while.” He continued his rambling.  
“So, should I leave for now and come back later after all your chinwags ends? For your information, I have no intention to be tangled into her love affairs. That’s not the reason I’m here.” Murphy put out his best innocent smile, trying to make her friends let her slide.  
“It’s okay, let’s go. I need some fresh air to clear up my mind.” She stands and walks to their common room door, intending to get out from there.  
“I take my leave with her then.” Murphy nodded his head to Penny and Tonks before follows her out.  
“What do you want?” She asked Murphy as soon as they were out from their common room and walked further away from there.  
“What do you meant with what do I want? We haven’t finished our business. I should remind you, after you wore your clothes you said that you’ve got to go and that we will continue later on. Then you lean over and kiss my lips and told me that I should try to keep my trouser on. Then…”  
“Blimey McNully! Lower your voice will you?! Why are you always spouted so many things once and all?!” She hissed and looked around in panic.  
“I only tell out the fact.” Murphy retorted while smiling nonchalantly at her, making her to roll her eyes at the sight of it before looked to the front over the quiet corridor they were walking through.  
“And I managed to pull you out from that interrogating session you just had. I definitely deserved a ‘reward’ for that.” He grinned indecently.  
She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
“You’re so shameless...” She snickered.  
Silence fall between them as she seems busy with her own minds while Murphy was thinking of what's next he would say to push her onto their matter.  
Murphy glanced her with a face full of expectation when she started talking again.  
“Well, I did say that we’re going to continued what we started this afternoon… doesn’t mean I’ll do it right away…” She mumbled while glancing over toward Murphy too.  
“There you go again. I know you tend to change your mind so often about a lot of things but to backed off from what we’ve agreed on was out of question. You knew we could have so much fun together, you taste me already and you like it. Don’t sway.” Murphy’s words turned her to be red-faced.  
“Bloody, Murphy! Mind your words, will you?!” She scorned and widened her eyes at Murphy.  
“And thanks for letting me know that I’ve got an indecisive mind all the time.” She sneered.  
Murphy grinned.  
“Seriously, why did you have to falter about it so much? If you can’t pick one of the boys because you fancy both, then do it with my way.”  
She furrowed her forehead upon hearing what Murphy’s said.  
“Which is?”  
“You know, doing things casually without the pressure of being in an exclusive relationship. Just tell them what you want. That you do fancy them and wants to be intimate with them, but without the complexity of dating so both the parties have the freedom to be with other people and free to leave the arrangement if they found someone they want to be with in the long term.” Murphy explained.  
She was listening very attentively at what Murphy’s said.  
“If you’re lucky, the person you asked will give their consent and cooperate. You could say that it’s a probation time, perhaps? That way, you will have more time to spend with each person and see more things to consider about before deciding of who you really want to be with later.” Murphy continued.  
She was furrowing her forehead as she mulled over on what Murphy tells her.  
Then she turned her head and curiously looked at Murphy.  
“Is that why you did that kind of lifestyle? To find the one you want to be with on the long run?” She asked.  
“No. In my case, it’s 100 percent for fun.” Murphy smirks treacherously.  
She gaped for a while then burst out laughing.  
“Wow. I did not expect you to have such deep rotten character. Seems the least suspicious people are actually the most dangerous one.” She blurted in between her laugh.  
“Right back at you. Being greedy is clearly one of the rotten virtues.” He smirked wickedly.  
“Yeah, maybe I am a rotten one too.” She grinned amusedly at Murphy.  
“Anyhow, just ask the boys you’ve interested in. What could go wrong anyway? If they found out that you were seeing another person during the same time with them seeing you, you could defended yourself and reminded them that they had already agreed on the deal. They will not have rights to pestering you about it because you’re not in an exclusive relationship with either of them. You’re free from the hassle of a chained relationship. In the meantime, you could have all the fun, with all the way.” Murphy smiled lecherously.  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll try that. Thanks for the enlightenment, teacher.” She teased Murphy and giggled at her own words.  
“In that case, I’ll teach you everything I know my dear apprentice.” Murphy cheekily grinned at her.  
They then smiled suggestively at each other while strolling away further from their dorm that night.  
“So, about the continuation…” Murphy intentionally let his sentence unfinished and looking at her invitingly.  
“I’m in. Just tell me when and where.” She replied without hesitance toward Murphy.  
“How about now?” Murphy smirked depravedly.  
She smirked in an exact way like Murphy before bending herself down like she was about to kiss him then stopped right an inch away from Murphy’s lips.  
“Then let’s get all the hell breaks loose.”


	6. Sealed the Deal

* * *

_It's bugging me, grating me / And twisting me around / Yeah, I'm endlessly caving in /And turning inside out // And I want you now / I want you now / I feel my heart implode / And I'm breaking out / Escaping now / Feeling my faith erode._   
_Muse – Hysteria_

* * *

Murphy leaned forward to kiss her and pulled her down to make her sits on his lap, just like he did earlier that day.  
She wrapped her arms over Murphy's shoulders then snogged him passionately when she’s sure that there’s no one else beside them on the corridor.  
Murphy hold her waist and whirled his wheelchair away while letting their tongues tangled with a racy manner.  
Murphy’s eyes were scanning the surrounding.  
His heart pounded very loudly as he was highly intoxicated with his desire to put himself inside her.  
He wants to do it right away, he needs it now.  
A few moments later, she noticed that Murphy’s stopped reeling his wheelchair, so she let go their entwined lips and looked around.  
They were in a dark empty classroom that was rarely used on the first floor of the castle.  
Murphy took out his wand then cast spells to lit some dim light and lock out the door.  
He then cast a few more spells, for what she heard was preventive spells, sound proofing spells, and locking spells, before placing his wand back on the rear pocket of his trousers.  
“Cave Inimicum, huh? Thanks for letting me know the other uses of that spell.” She smirked voluptuously.  
“That’s some of your first lessons. You’ll learn more later.” Murphy smirked back at her before sealed their lips together again and tucking his hands under her sweater to push her bra up then rubbed her nipples eagerly.  
She crooned at the delicious touch Murphy’s giving her.  
Her hands also made a move under Murphy’s clothes in different directions, her left hand trailing his abs then moves upward to rub both Murphy’s nipples alternately while her right hand went down to unbuckle his trousers then slithered inside to stroke his dick repeatedly.  
Murphy groaned with pleasure.  
“Smart moves.” He whispered in between their seductive kisses.  
“I’ve got scrumptious meal, of course I’ve got to dig in wholeheartedly.” She grinned naughtily.  
Murphy cackled at her words before tangling his tongue with hers and squeezed both of her breasts obscenely.  
Soon after that, Murphy pushed all of her sweater up, leaving her breasts exposed to the air.  
He paused for a moment to enjoy the beautiful view up front before dive to sucked both of her nipples in turns and worked his hands to stimulate the other breast that wasn’t in his mouth.  
She sighed complacently.  
Encouraged, Murphy sucked her nipple harder, and she responded by jerking his dick faster.  
In no time, their breaths ragged as their arousal intensified.  
“Take off your jeans.” Murphy urged, his eyes got darker with lust.  
She complied without questions, immediately wriggled out from her jeans then pulled down Murphy’s trousers, letting it pool on his ankles.  
She then sits on top of him, intentionally rubbing his dick with her wet cunt back and forth.  
Murphy growled desirously then plunged one of his fingers into her cunt while the fingers on his other hand runs from her arse then goes farther up to her back and stopped there to keep her steady in his lap.  
Slowly, he used his tongue to relish her soft skin from her chin until her cleavage.  
Murphy then sucks the skin nears her collarbone very hard, leaving a purple mark on her shoulder blade while she was smearing his dick with her moisture.  
Murphy slides another finger inside her and she shoved herself onto it.  
Murphy then swirled his fingers, searching for the button of pleasure inside her, then sent her to shriek conspicuously with enjoyment.  
“Bloody hell Murphy, you’re good.” She huffed while pulling his finger out then dropped herself kneeling in front of him.  
Using both of her hands, she played with Murphy’s dick.  
Her right hand was moving up and down on his shaft, while her left hand was playing with his balls.  
Murphy’s shut his eyes, enjoying every single thing she does on him.  
She then leans forward and starts licking the tip of Murphy’s dick.  
Murphy groaned and opened his eyes to enjoy the sensuous look she put out in front of him.  
She looked up to him from between his thighs.  
“You looked so erotic down there.” Murphy complimented and looked intensely at her.  
After licking the tip of Murphy’s dick and playing with his balls for a while, she begins to lick his shaft all-around.  
Then, she put all of his hard-on to be inside her mouth and moved so erratically in sucking it out.  
“Get back up here, I want you.” Murphy groused.  
She straddled him right away and plunged herself onto him, engulfing his dick to be inside her completely.  
The two of them moaned ecstatically by the moment their private parts connected to each other.  
“Oohh, you’re fuckin’ delicious…” Murphy praised her when she started gyrating her hips on his dick.  
She closed her eyes, threw her head back, and hissed out delightfully while Murphy’s kept chiming out his joy.  
“Is this good? You like it?” She asked him in between her huffing breath soon after she pulled her head back and placed it on top of Murphy’s head while gasping for breath and wrapped Murphy’s head onto her breasts.  
“Yes… and yes…” Murphy wailed, he was lusciously consumed.  
Murphy’s mouth was back on sucking her nipples in turns again and his other hand was busy caressing her breasts alternately too, making her to grind more vigorously on him.  
“Ooh… I’m close, Murph… I’m so soo close…” She whimpered rapturously and twirled her hips even faster towards him as she’s climbing up the stairs to her orgasm.  
“Keep going.” Murphy ordered with a very hoarse voice, he was getting all high too from the unrelenting pounding she does on his dick.  
That very minute, Murphy felt that her cunt was clenching his dick so tightly and she moaned hard in pleasure as her body trembled heavily upon her climax.  
Soon after her release was over, she gradually reduced her movement and were about to pulled herself off from him when Murphy held her hips and moving it back and forth on his dick with his hands.  
“Don’t stop. Make me cum.” He growled.  
She smirked very lewdly and started to move her hips enthusiastically at Murphy.  
Murphy grunted excitedly, savouring the feeling of his dick pressed tightly by her cunt.  
His hands moved to grab her breasts in a filthy way, relishing it.  
Murphy shutted his eyes and smooched her neck raunchily while he climbed the mounted of pleasure she made for him.  
He knew his crest rapidly approaching by every gyrating moves that she made on his lap.  
In an instant, Murphy howled in pleasure, he finally gushed his load into her cunt.  
Slowly, Murphy opened his eyes some moments after the burst of his carnal joy ended, looked pleasantly relaxed and satisfied.  
He stared at her, who were grinning over the sight of him having his orgasm.  
“That was delightful indeed...” She stared satisfyingly at Murphy.  
Murphy grinned at her before she then continues her comment.  
“… but really Murphy, even when you’re shagging, you’re noisy.” She cackled while running her fingers through Murphy’s hair.  
“That’s just the way I am.” Murphy grinned while tracing down her jawbone with his fingers before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“The deed has been done. Now what?” She asked, playfully playing with his blond hair.  
“After this, whenever you, or me, wants to play, we can just send each other some secret message, a code or something like that. I could assure you, this is an entirely different game of life and you’ve still got a lot to learn. Fortunately for you, I’ve got everything you need to know, I’ll tell you exactly how to play this game…” Murphy smirked coquettishly.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” She giggled as she got up from Murphy’s lap and took her wand to cast a cleaning spell to cleanse her body and fixed her clothes after.  
“Oh, and please make sure you never, I repeat, never lump me with those candidates of the keeper of your heart because even though I know I’m delicious, this thing we’re doing, is definitely reserved only for fun and nobody needs to know about it.” Murphy chattered confidently while cleansed himself and fixed back his clothes as well.  
She stopped her doing and gave Murphy an amused look before bursting out laughing seconds after hearing his firm belief that if she’s not careful she would fall for him, which she’s confident she wouldn’t.  
“Sure, McNully, sure…” She chortled whimsically.  
“It’s getting late. As a gentleman, let me escort you back.” Murphy throw a joke while taking her hand and led her to walk towards the door.  
“Gentleman my arse, we’re on the same dorm, we’ll go to the same direction, you daft...” She snorted.  
As they neared the door, Murphy motioned for her to bend closer to him.  
Then, when she leaned close enough to him, Murphy grabbed her front sweater, pulled it to stole a kiss from her, and whispered with a very mischievous smile spreading on his face.  
“Looking forward to our secret rendezvous again soon, dear little miss."


End file.
